


Talk to Him

by LadyM_17



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Chase loves Kaz. Kaz loves Oliver. And Chase is okay, except maybe he's not.
Relationships: Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport, Chase Davenport & Kaz, Chase Davenport/Kaz (unrequited), Kaz/Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Talk to Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guy without an account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Guy+without+an+account).



> Someone requested Kaz/Oliver/Chase where Chase's feelings for Kaz were unrequited, so here it is! (And I threw in some sibling fluff because that owns my heart entirely)
> 
> Content Warnings: Implied intimacy   
> Let me know if you want me to add something and I will <3

“Chase, Chase, Chase!”

“What?” Chase looked up to see Bree standing across from him, arms crossed.

“What is up with you? You’re not doing any work, you’re just staring off into space. You’ve been off for weeks now, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Chase said, looking back down at his work— which looked the same as it had a month ago.

“Really? The Smartest Guy in the World and you couldn’t come up with a better lie?”

Chase sighed. “What Bree? Do you want me to talk about my feelings?” He said it mockingly, but Bree sat down.

“Well, it couldn’t hurt.”

Chase glared at her. “No, Bree.”

Bree waited for a few moments before groaning. “Fine, if you won’t talk to me, guess I’ll have to get the one person you actually will talk to.”

“No, wait, Bree!" But she had already sped off. Chase put his head in his hands. She was going to get Kaz. The last person he wanted to talk to right now, even Oliver would be better. Kaz, who was his best friend, had been his best friend, Chase didn’t know what they were anymore. Kaz hadn’t said anything, but Chase knew, Chase knew he didn’t know what to make of Chase’s behavior. Chase barely knew what to make of his own behavior to Kaz, the snark, the shortness, the brushing him off. It wasn’t what friends did, but it was what Chase did because it had finally hit him: that was all he and Kaz would ever be, friends.

Bree returned, holding Kaz. “Talk to him,” she said, “He’s all moody and you need to fix him.” And she stalked out, trusting that Kaz would be able to fix this even though Chase knew he couldn’t because he could never give Chase what he wanted, and Chase would never expect him to.

The pair stood in silence for a moment. They’d been standing in silence a lot recently, something that had never happened before, before Kaz told him.

“Sorry about her,” Chase said, looking back down at his work, maybe Kaz would leave, but Kaz didn’t. He sat across from Chase, staring at him until Chase finally looked up, avoiding Kaz’s eyes because if he looked in them he would get lost in them and if he got lost in them he would never be able to come out again. “You can go,” Chase said, staring at the curve of Kaz’s nose.

“Talk to me, Chase.” It wasn’t a request or a plea, it was almost an order.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Chase said.

“Clearly there is. You’ve been avoiding me ever since I told you about,” Kaz paused to ensure no one was listening in, “Oliver. You’ve never had a problem with me liking boys before, Chase, so what is it? Is it the fact that Oliver’s in the team?”

“It’s not that,” Chase said.

“But it is about my crush on Oliver.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Chase, I know you’re lying, so just talk to me man.” Kaz reached out to put a hand on Chase’s shoulder. Before this would never have been a problem, before, this was the kind of touch Chase craved, but now, Chase flinched away.

“Don’t touch me, Kaz.”

Kaz leaped up, patience wearing thin. “What is wrong with you?”

“I like you!” The words were out before Chase could stop them. “I like you, Kaz. That’s why I’m upset.”

Kaz deflated and whatever foolish part of Chase was still hoping that Kaz might like him back died. “Chase, I’m sorry, I don’t—“

“I know,” Chase said, “You like Oliver. I’m chill with it.”

“You don’t seem chill with it.”

Chase shrugged. “Well, I am.” He forced a grin to try and show his sincerity, but Kaz just stared at him.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” And of course, Oliver walked in at that moment. Chase watched, analyzed, how his eyes floated over Chase and attached to Kaz, how their smiles broadened when their eyes met, and Chase made a calculated risk.

“Kaz wants to go out with you,” he said, the foolish hope was rotting in his chest. “Talk to him.” He smiled again, even as his chest felt heavy as he watched Oliver’s eyes light up at the notion his love was requited.

“Chase—“ Kaz said.

Chase smiled at him, again, he wanted to go, to be alone, so he didn’t have to keep telling them he was okay when it felt like he was anything but. “I’m fine, Kaz. Talk to him.” And he left.

* * *

He was sitting in the main room an hour later, still staring at his unfinished work when Kaz and Oliver came up from Mission Control: hair mussed, pupils dilated, out of breath. If Chase’s heart could break anymore it would cease to exist.

“Hey guys, have fun?” Skylar asked. She and Bree were watching a movie on the couch.

Oliver went red. “Well, uh, we wanted to tell you—“

“We’re dating,” Kaz said.

Skylar grinned. “Finally, I’ve been watching you two pine for ages. This calls for some celebratory sushi.”

“You guys go on without me,” Chase said, as they started to grab their coats. “I’ve got work to do."

Kaz nodded, he understood, and Chase thought he was looking forward to being alone, to not having to smile, but as the four started to leave he was suddenly hit with the all-encompassing loneliness that came with loving someone so deeply who didn’t love you back, so he grabbed onto Bree’s arm.

She looked at him, about to snap at him, but then she softened. “What is it, Chase?”

“I can’t be alone right now,” he said. “Please don’t leave me alone right now. It hurts, Bree.”

Bree followed his gaze to where Oliver had his arm casually around Kaz’s waist. She nodded and sat down next to Chase. The other three left, but Bree sat there, not saying anything, as Chase stared at his unfinished work, and she didn’t leave him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
